


psycho

by glazedhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, M/M, Rimming, Top Lee Taeyong, and a princess, doyoung being a real brat, some facetime dirty talk, ty being a soft dom but also stern, ty is a real daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glazedhoney/pseuds/glazedhoney
Summary: taeyong is overseas and all doyoung wants is some attention; good or bad.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	psycho

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this super quickly because i can't stand how empty this taedo tag is. so help me god. i didn't reread it but i probably will later and die a little. either way, enjoy!
> 
> (labrinth - forever) for a little sound orgasm as you read.

it's 4am on the west coast when taeyong is finally ready for bed. super m promotions have been killing him, and as a result his brain feels heavy. it's as if the top of his head has been screwed off and someone's been turning his brains around like a ladle to a pot of bubbling stew. he's oddly alert, even with the darkness under his eyes screaming for help. there's absolutely nothing more exciting to him in this point of time other than getting a text from his newly acquired boyfriend, and long time established best friend; dongyoung. so when his phone chimes out and the kkt notification wakes his screen up, his smile nearly rips his face apart.

**babie doie**

hey handsome ;/////;

i miss seeing your face...

facetime?

**big daddy ty**

just my face?

**babie doie**

and your cock...

hehehe

**big daddy ty**

spoiled brat.

can't you tell me you love me first?

**babie doie**

yuck...! why on earth would i ever do that? :o

taeyong lets out a laugh at his baby's little nudge and quickly accepts the incoming facetime request right as it comes. they connect quickly, and thankfully because taeyong wouldn't have been able to wait any longer to see his beautiful boyfriend. he resists the urge to give grace and thank the lord for creating this beautiful creature when he spots pure doe eyes and the prettiest pair of rosy lips fixed into a permanent pout.

it was no secret that doyoung took care of himself regularly. he was always hairless, smooth pale skin going for miles. even his tush was perfectly round with enough plumpness for taeyong to grab onto. his lips were heavenly full, glossy and silky pink. everything about the younger male drove him mad. the mere scent of the boy could cause him to double over from chronic, and dangerously instant erections. the amount of times he had to excuse himself to the bathroom during rehearsals and practices since they started dating couldn't even be counted with three pairs of hands. it was ridiculous. 

it was so ridiculous that taeyong scoffs out when doyoung smiles back at him innocently, head tilted to the side in question. "are you okay?"

he wants to scream. he's beyond his breaking point. days and days without his sweet, precious little angel has rendered him incapable of functioning like a normal human being. he wanted to let the whole world know how absolutely crazy he was for doyoung. he wanted them to know how every second of his day is booked with thoughts of the lengthy boy bent in half, stuffed with cock. or how sexy doyoung is when his hands are clasped together in prayer as taeyong rams his thighs open with rough thrusts, pleading whines begging for more more more. saliva pools under his tongue as his thoughts flip and he's brought back to long nights of his head between the angel's legs, tongue lapping incessantly at doyoung's smooth hole. he shudders from pleasure, dick doubling in weight.

instead, the older male runs an exhausted hand over his eyes and down the slope of his chin before smiling softly, shaking his head. "i'm fine, angel."

doyoung is too in-sync with his partner. after years of studying the other, he's become quite the expert when it comes to things bothering taeyong. he could tell something was wrong but he didn't want to push. he knows the man has been feeling fatigued, sleep deprivation hanging over his head like a hefty cloud as of late. while saying "cheer up" could definitely bring a smile to his boyfriend's face, he wanted to do something more. something he knew taeyong would get strength from.

so he shifts from his slouching state against the pillows and sets the ipad onto the flattest part of the mattress in front of him. with this, the camera even picks up his bare thighs, no longer hidden. the younger male adjusts the angle again so his bottom half is in the blind spot, wanting to keep his partner curious. a grin is already tugging at the corner of taeyong's lips as he watches expectantly. doyoung joins him, his own smile rising as he fingers along the hem of his sweater only to bring it upwards, flashing a milky chest towards the device. he doesn't need to look to know taeyong has a hand working over his crotch from the lewd presentation, knowing fully well that he has quite an obsession for his blossoming nips.

"fuck, baby," taeyong breathes out heavily. his eyes are trained on the boy with no thoughts of blinking coming to his mind. "i miss you so fucking much. i wish you were here with me."

delicate fingers loosen their hold on the striped material before they grip onto the pink nubs, flicking and twisting and yanking at them. he whines loud enough for the ipad to pick up, thighs spreading involuntarily. "i want you to come home. can't you come home to doie? don't you want to play with me?" a soft sigh escapes as he arches his back, chest puffing out even more. "i thought you loved me. why'd you leave me for so long?"

"i do love you," taeyong hurries out. there's absolutely nothing he wants more than to book a plane and fly back home but he just has to make it through the next day and he'll be free. "i'll be there soon, princess. wait for me?"

truth be told, they were the perfect pair. doyoung loved showing off, loved flashing the older man whenever he knew nobody else was looking, and taeyong was a pervert. it was simple as that. they fed off of each other constantly. taeyong desired dongyoung from the sprout of his hair down to the tip of his perfectly soft soles. and boy, did doyoung eat the attention up like a starved starlet. 

"i don't want to wait," comes a snooty reply. doyoung's lips are already jutted out into a petulant pout, knees drawn up to his chest. "i do what i want, when i want."

he was testing taeyong. he knew that the older male couldn't do anything to him being thousands of miles away. he was brimming with pride in the fact that he could tease and tease the man until he was about to explode into a million perverted pieces. taeyong was reacting just as he wanted him to. if only the ipad was moved further back then doyoung sweet, tasty hole that he's been desiring would be on display. he knew that as a fact. the whole thing was maddening.

"you're brave tonight, my love." despite the warmth in his voice, taeyong's expression turns hard, eyes dark and disapproving.

doyoung soaks it all up and a shiver zips up his spine at the change in character. riling the older male was his most favorite hobby because it meant amazing, filthy sex. he tries his best not to show his excitement and plasters an expression of indifference, adding in a natural eye roll. "whatever. you're not the boss of me. you're not even here, why do i need to listen to you anyway?"

taeyong listens to the boy trail on like a pooch without a leash and he nods. "you used to be such a good princess for me, doie. are you acting up because i'm not there?"

"mhm! i'm bad. i'm a bad, naughty boy now and i don't listen to anyone," doyoung rushes out, thighs closing in on each other so he can squeeze himself through the excitement. "and it's all your fault."

"we'll see how long that lasts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, they have filthy sex in the next chapter. lmk if you like it or if this is a dump! x


End file.
